


The one where Tsukishima punches a "monster"

by jrxyl



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrxyl/pseuds/jrxyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima go to a haunted house. Yamaguchi gets severely spooked and Tsukishkma gets protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Tsukishima punches a "monster"

"Wait what?" Yamaguchi's mother said as she tried to process what she had heard. She never experienced what she was hearing before, or had anyone close to her go through it.

Yamaguchi sagged, "We got kicked out of the haunted house. I'll explain later, but Tsukki's bleeding so can we please go up to my room?"

"Why is he bleeding?" She couldn't wrap her head around what was happening.

"He punched the half-dead gory guy and he hit him back." Yamaguchi turned and dragged Tsukishima by his wrist to the bathroom. 

Once inside Yamaguchi flipped the light on; after checking to make sure the light wasn't too bright for Tsukishima he set him down on the toilet and went to fetch a washcloth. 

The washcloth was soon wet and was dabbing at the semi-dried blood on Tsukishima's face.

After only the crusted blood was left (Yamaguchi didn't want to pick it off, it was unnecessary pain) Yamaguchi hung the cloth up to dry and guided Tsukishima to his room.

Silently, he grabbed the shirt Tsukishima usually wore when he slept over and threw it at him. He turned around and quickly changed into his own pajamas. He soon finished and sat next to Tsukishima on the bed.

"So..What happened?" 

"You were there?" 

"Yeah but it dark and I was kinda crying, so." Yamaguchi hadn't meant to make Tsukishima flinch at the mention of him crying, he forgot how much his distress upset the blond boy sometimes. He squeezed his hand in apology.

Tsukishima took in a breathe before speaking, "Well, first of all, sorry,"

"You don't have to apologize." Their roles seemed to have flipped.

"Okay. Well. So, it was a little after the witch I think, but we turned the corner and I just really wanted to get out because it was loud and you were upset and I didn't want you in there longer than you had to be. But the clown guy jumped up right at you, I swear he had to have broken the rules and touched you, and that was when I kinda..wrapped myself around you to help?" It seemed silly to have to retell this to someone who had been there, but Yamaguchi needed it. He hardly remembered anything. His mind had gone blank with terror up until the point when Tsukishima started bleeding.

"Thanks for that, by the way." Yamaguchi smiled softly, Tsukishima always managed to make him feel safe.

"No problem. But, by then I was pissed. I thought that if the mons- workers, saw someone so spooked they would back off. But those assholes seemed to have more fun since you were terrified. They didn't get quite so close but then one guy, who was covered in intestines and blood and reeked of body paint stepped in front of us and stopped us. He dragged his gross ass claw against my cheek and didn't say anything. I thought he was just gonna say he wanted to eat me or something but then he smiled. He smiled and looked down and grabbed you, he said in his horribly fake voice 'minds if I take this?'," Tsukishima's impression would have made Yamaguchi laugh if he wasn't shaking slightly from the memories rushing back.

"That guy was a dick"

"Worse than a dick. But as soon as he touched you I guess I got too mad and did the only thing I could think of? I punched him in the nose, then the eye, then jaw. I was about to go for his throat but a guard grabbed my arms and then the ghoul hit me, and obviously hit my nose. You remember the rest, right?"

"Yes. Sorry for getting you hit, Tsukki." Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima's nose, he was sure it would bruise, and would hurt like hell for the next couple days.

"You don't have to apologize, it was worth it if it was to protect you." Tsukishima was sleepy, and had lost a bit of blood, so he wasn't as reserved as he normally would be.

Yamaguchi smiled and squeezed his hand, "You always protect me, Tsukki, thank you."

"I like protecting you, you deserve it." Tsukishima shifted and let out a yawn, it mimicked a kitten but Yamaguchi didn't comment on how adorable it was, he pressed his face into the crook of Yamaguchi's neck. Because of the height difference, in order for Tsukishima's back was arched in the shape of a C, right in front of Yamaguchi. So, he did the first thing that came to mind. He started absentmindedly tracing shapes and letters on Tsukishima's back.

"I wish I could protect you." Yamaguchi sleepily muttered. Crying wore him out, and having a tall heater pressed to him didn't help.

"You do."

"Hm?"

"You do protect me. Not from people, like. From bad thoughts. Whenever I'm nervous and sad you're there. You don't even have to be there physically, just imagining your voice will help. You protect me a lot Yama." Tsukishima's voice was laced with fatigue, but Yamaguchi could tell he meant what he said.

"I'm glad," Yamaguchi replied lamely. But Tsukishima could hear his grin, so it was okay. "how's your nose?"

"It's throbbing, and this position hurts it."

"Do you wanna move?"

"No, this is comfortable. Plus you smell light blue, it's really nice." To prove his point, Tsukishima nuzzled his face into Yamaguchi's neck and breathed in his pleasant scent.

Yamaguchi didn't know what light blue smelled like, but he didn't question Tsukishima. He just peeled him off before tiptoeing over to turn the bedroom light off. He felt his way back to his bed and laid down next to Tsukishima. He turned to face him and a face was immediate in the crook of his neck again. He still felt cold metal though.

"Do you still have your glasses on?"

"Mhm."

"Want me to put the on the desk?"

"Please."

Yamaguchi did so and after he was done he kissed Tsukishima lightly on the nose. 

"Thank you Tadashi."

"No problem, Kei." Yamaguchi sleepily smiled. He loved when they called each other by their first names.

"Tadashi?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't regret getting punched to help you."

"Oh. Thanks?"

"Yeah."

Silence settled for a few minutes.

"Tadashi?"

"Hm?"

"..love you." The words were slurred.

"Love you too, Kei."

The boys fell asleep, their dreams weren't filled with gore and guts, instead they were fuzzy and definitely homosexual.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit but I'm tired and wanted fluff so what're you gonna do


End file.
